A Birthday Call
by British Racing Green
Summary: Honey gets a call from Yui on his ACTUAL Birthday.


_I don't own the rights to Ouran High School Host Club or K-On!, nor any other product/brand I may happen to mention._

 **A Birthday Call**

It was five minutes to nine o'clock in the morning at the Kodokan Institute. Located in Tokyo, the headquarters of the global Judo community is what Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka, the reigning Olympic, World, Asian, East Asian, Asian Games and East Asian Games Extra-Lightweight _and_ All-Japan Judo Champion, called home.

Every day he spent there was special, but today was _extra_ special because it was his _actual_ birthday: 29th February.

Since Honey could only celebrate his actual birthday once every four years, the Kodokan Senseis had given him the day off to celebrate. They wanted to give the Jū-dan more time away as a thank you for remaining humble and respectful after he'd beaten them all, but his Olympic Games preparations wouldn't allow for that.

To make the most of his big day, Honey was going to meet up with the rest of his High School's Host Club so they could do something they hadn't done in ages: be together in the same room at the same time and be with each other. After that he had been invited to the Imperial Palace for a birthday party for any Japanese citizen who was born on the leap day, which was to be hosted by the Emperor himself.

Honey was in his dressing gown having just showered. He knew he had about an hour to kill before he needed to set off to meet his friends and was now wondering what to do in the meantime.

Suddenly his laptop started making a noise that told him he had an incoming Skype call. Thinking it could be one of the old Host Club he eagerly grabbed it to see who it was. It turned out to be someone even more important to him than anyone from his school days. It was none other than Yui Hirasawa, his long-time girlfriend, who was currently on tour in England with Ho-kago Tea Time.

Honey accepted the call and was greeted by a very tired looking Yui who was lying on her hotel room's bed.

"Hey there Honey-Bunny." She beamed as she saw his much fresher-looking face light up. "How are you doing back home?"

"I'm doing great. My training is going _really_ well." This is all he could muster before he felt himself welling up inside.

Yui could see his anguish coming through her screen and sighed heavily.

"It hurts so much to be half a world away from you. I miss you more and more each day." Yui tried to speak like her younger sister would speak to her.

"It's fine." Honey said as he composed himself, not really wanting to get his face wet again. "I have my job and you have yours. Have you just finished your concert?"

"Yeah, I'm in er...somewhere in England but I can't remember the name of the city." Yui grinned with embarrassment, causing Honey to laugh. "Azu-nyan usually writes the name of the city we're in on tape and sticks it to the back of my guitar so I don't forget or get it wrong on stage, but I gave the tape to a fan at the end." Yui explained.

"Where are you playing next?" Honey asked.

"Err...I don't know."

Honey burst out laughing this time. Yui really was hopeless sometimes.

"It's after this sleep, and it is south of where we are now, that's all I know."

The little clock on Honey's bedside table bleeped to indicate that it was now 9am. Moments later the clock in Yui's hotel room ticked over to midnight on the leap day.

Seeing this, Yui moved down the bed and propped her iPad up on the table against the large mirror, then picked up her guitar for that tour from the floor. Before Honey could grasp what she was doing, Yui began to strum and sing softly:

 _~Happy Birthday to you~_

 _~Happy Birthday to you~_

 _~Happy Birthday, my-one-and-only-Honey-Bunny~_

 _~Happy Birthday – to you.~_

Honey lost control of his emotions and started to cry into his hands.

"No, no, no Honey-Bunny. Please don't be sad on your special day." Yui begged as she grabbed her iPad and subconsciously hugged it.

The young blonde man-child composed himself in time to see Yui give a big gaping yawn.

"I see you're tired so I won't keep you. You need your sleep. But can I have a special birthday kiss please?" Honey asked sheepishly.

Yui smiled at him and pressed her lips against her screen. Seconds later Honey did the same, connecting the pair who were separated by almost 6,000 miles and nine Time Zones.

They broke the kiss at the same time before Yui gave out another almightily audible yawn.

"Goodnight Yui."

"Happy Birth _day_ Honey-Bunny."

They waved at each other one final time and ended their call.

Honey felt all warm and squishy inside. He would no-doubt receive many extravagant and expensive gifts today, but his birthday call from Yui was absolutely priceless.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Please Review.**_


End file.
